The Scarlet Sisters
by 105maddie105
Summary: "Eliza Scarlet.A Fairy Tale mage.I never thought you would join them."he mocked."Where's my sister?"Eliza replied coldly.He chuckled.She charged at him.He caught her arm and twisted it behing her back."I love you."he whispered.
1. Chapter 1

A 15 year old girl stepped into the Fairy Tail guild. She has dull crimson hair and eyes the color of chocolate. Everyone watched as she walked up to Mirajane.

"Hello Eliza-san. What can I help you with?"Mirajane asked the young girl. The girl smiled and put a basket on the table.

"These are for her. Is she here?"Eliza asked.

"I'm afraid not. She's away at the moment."Mirajane replied.

"Tell her I'm in town. We have much to discuss. Bye Mirajane-san."the girl said,leaving the guild.

Mirajane smiled and scanned the basket. It was full of fruit and vegatables and there was a letter inside. She slipped it under the counter and continued to serve Cana her drinks.

**3 days later**

Natsu,Gray,Happy,Lucy,and Erza came walking in. Mirajane pulled Erza aside and gave her the basket Eliza left for her three days ago. Erza smiled and read the letter. Her eyes widened and she dropped it. Then,she ran out of the guild. Mirajane picked up the letter. She gasped.

"What's wrong with Erza Mirajane?"Lucy asked as the whole team had watched the scene unfold. Mirajane shook her head. This was a personal problem.

Erza slammed open the door of the hotel room. Eliza looked up at her. She was sweating and breathing heavily. Erza shut the door and sat by Eliza. It was silent in the room.

"So,he's..."Erza started. Eliza nodded. Erza sat by the 15 year old. She was drinking tea. Erza stared at the floor.

"Erza. I want to join Fairy Tail."Eliza said bluntly. Erza looked up at her. A single tear fell down her cheek but her stoney demeanor was still there. Erza pulled Eliza in her lap and hugged the small girl. Eliza started sobbing. Erza sighed.

"I have missed you dearly,sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Erza and Eliza walked into the Fairy Tale guild. The members of Team Natsu watched as the walked up to Mirajane.

"Who's that Gray?"Lucy asked him. He shrugged. He had never seen this girl before. He glanced the girl over. She was wearing a pair of combat boots,a black pleated skirt,a red utility belt,a blue tunic, and a purple hairband. But,that was just her normal clothing. She was also wearing a yellow tooth armor breastplate,yellow shoulder armor,and yellow armor bracelets that went almost to her elbows. A pure white chakram was attacked to her belt and her hands were wrapped in black bandages.

The team watched as Mirajane gave the girl a Fairy Tale stamp on her upper arm. It was purple. Erza then hugged the girl. The team gasped. Had this ever happen before?

Erza and the girl walked over to the teams table. The team was still in shock that Erza hugged the girl. Then,Gray noticed something. They looked very similar to each other. The red hair. The brown eyes. The stoney cold attitude. He gasped. Lucy,Natsu,and Happy looked at him.

"Erza,are you and this young lady related?"he asked. The girls looked at each other and smiled.

"This is my sister,Eliza."Erza said. Natsu and Happy passed out. Lucy gasped. Gray smiled.

"I assume she'll be part of our team then?"Gray asked.

Erza looked at Eliza. She wasn't sure her little sister was ready to be part of a team.

"We'll see. I would like to see your ablities late Eliza."Erza replied.

Eliza nodded and vowed to herself that she would not disappoint her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eliza's Flashback**

"Erza. Erza,lets go. We shouldn't be in here."the 4 year old urged her sister. Erza was 8.

"Hold on. I can almost reach it."she replied,reaching for the newly cooked bread. Eliza watched with shock as Erza grabbed the three loaves. Suddenly,there was the crack of the whip from behind them. The two girls gasped.

"Well,well,well. What have we here? Two rats in the kitchen?"Jong said,wrapping his whip around his hand. Jong was the guard for the kitchen. He fell asleep though. That's how the two sisters managed to slip past him. Erza stepped in front of her little sister. Jong chuckled and knocked the 8 year old Erza aside. He cast a spell that formed a cage of fire around her.

"Eliza,run!"Erza called to her sibling. Eliza took off running to the hole in the wall. But,Jong caught her by the foot with his whip. He dragged the 4 year old across the floor.

"Jong,stop! She did nothing wrong! I did it! I was stealing the bread! Leave her alone!"Erza cried out,beating her hand on the floor. Jong had picked Eliza up by her hands. She wiggled under his grasp like a worm. Jong threw her on the ground and ripped the back of her shirt off.

"Stay out of my kitchen!"he yelled as he pulled his whip back.

"Eliza!"Erza called out.

**End of Flashback**

"Eliza! Your using all the hot water! Hurry up!"Wendy yelled,pulling Eliza from her thoughts.

"Sorry!"she called back. She stepped out of the bath,reaching for a towel. She looked at her back. The 25 lashes she got that day were a pink color. A chill went down her spine when she thought about that day.

"Eliza!"Wendy called again. Eliza quickly dried off,got dressed and unlocked the door to the open bath area. Wendy happily walked inside the bath area,followed by Carla. Eliza patted Wendy's head and walked out to the lobby. She sat by Mirajane,who was reading a book from the resource room. Eliza looked at the title. Tome of Bronze Absorbtion.

"Is it a good book?"Eliza asked. Mirajane nodded. Eliza always liked reading. It was entertaining and took her to far away place.

"So,do you plan on renting a room here?"Mirajane asked.

"I hope to. But,I'll need to find a decent job to pay for it. Any suggestions?"Eliza asked,wrapping her hair in the towel.

"Hmm...there's one for Acalypha Town. Apparently,a Shooting Talisman has been stolen from the local magic shop. The owner of the shop is paying 320,000. That's twice as much as a normal thief subdue mission."Mirajane said,after a beat.

"What's a Shooting Talisman?"Eliza asked.

"A Shooting Talisman is a magical item used to increase your aim on any throwing weapon or bow you attach it too."she explained. Eliza gasped. She could definitely use one of those. Actually,she could use about 15 of those.

"I'll leave tomorrow."Eliza concluded,running up to Erza's room. She stopped and screamed. Erza came running and laughed. A huge spider web was blocking the way to her room. Eliza was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"I thought you would be over spiders by now."Erza said with a laughed. She tore the web down and found the spider. She held it in front of Eliza's face."Really. What's so scary about this little bug?" Eliza screamed and ran into Erza's room,locking the door behind her. Erza chuckled and let the spider out the window.

"It's gone Eliza. I let it out the window."Erza said. Eliza cracked the door. "Are you wearing my armor again?" Eliza nodded and Erza sighed. "Which one?"

"The Flame Empress Armor."Eliza whispered. She opened the door and let her sister in. The armor was a bit to big for Eliza.

"Don't you have your own armor?"Erza said,helping her get it off.

"I got parts of the Plant Princess armor but not the whole thing."Eliza replied. Erza nodded. Eliza wasn't quite ready for the empress armor.

"Alright. Before you go on this job tomorrow,show me your skills. And,don't hold back."Erza said,taking a seat. Her room had training dummys everywhere. Eliza nodded and took a deep breath.

She started off with a front handspring. A reequip seal came from under her hand. She grabbed the throwing knife and threw it at a dummy. Instant kill. She continued with a side aerial and reequipped with a bow and arrow. She did a quick front tuck and shot three more dummys. All either in the belly or the head. She finished with a cartwheel where she got close enough to a dummy to slice it open. She reequipped with a katana and stabbed the dummy through the middle.

Erza clapped. It was impressive,although a bit disappointing. She wanted to send Eliza to the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trail. But,she needed improvements. Eliza stepped away from the dummy.

"Now,let me see your armor collection."Erza commanded. Eliza nodded and focused. Her body glowed a white bluish color and she was in her Snow Princess armor. Erza sighed. This armor would weigh her down. Princess Sashenka,Princess of the Snows,gave Eliza her farewell top,full length skirt,sleeves,kokoshnik,and valenki. Luckily,Dima gave her one of his double edged swords. It was more suitable for parties and balls then for combat.

"You disapprove."Eliza stated.

"No. It's fine. It's just not my type."Erza replied. Eliza,unlike her sister,preferred to be modest. She didn't like showing any skin.

"I got one more."Eliza told her. Erza nodded. Her Star Princess armor was more impressive and battle ready. Zeta,Princess of the Stars,equipped her well. It was all mercenary gear,complete with twin swords and hood. The rest of the armor was pants,shirt,and boots. It provided it's protection because it was laced with star particles. It looked like normal clothes though. Still much more impressive than the Snow Princess armor.

"So,the Plant Princess is making you earn your armor?"Erza said,sitting down on her bed.

"Yes. I'm so close to completing it too. It's assassin gear. I'm so excited!"Eliza exclaimed,flopping on Erza's bed next to her.

"Have you've thought about HIM lately?"Erza said,adding hatred to the word him. Eliza sighed.

"Yes."Eliza replied bluntly.

"He never loved you. He was using you to get to me. He was toying with your emotions. He was cruel. So cruel."Erza said through clenched teeth.

"He visited the farm."Eliza informed her sister. Erza gasped."He wanted to talk." It was silent in the room. Eliza chuckled."Typhoon got so angry. He actually went into whirlwind mood and kicked his butt all the way over the moon."Erza laughed and then it got silent again.

"Are you still..."

"No."

"Good. Good night Eliza."

"Good night Erza."

**Eliza's Dream**

"My daughters,reunited at last. Oh,what a blessing. I'm so happy."Typhoon told her. Eliza hit him over the head.

"Typhoon Midnightfinder,where are you? You said you would stay with me until I got all my armor from all The Princesses of the Universe. Why did you leave? Why did you leave me alone,sensei?"Eliza demanded to know. Old Typhoon chuckled and patted her head.

"You were to dependent on me,my dear. I have raised you like my own and trained you to near perfection. But,in the end,you must find your own path. Do not look so sad,my daughter,for you and your sister is reunited. Isn't that what you wanted? I know how much you've missed your sibling."Typhoon questioned.

"But,kensei,I need your guidance."Eliza begged.

"And I will give you it when you need it. I am not dead Eliza. Just simply in the spirit world. You know I travel like this. Do not worry,for your sensei is alive and well."Typhoon comforted.

"Yes,sensei..."Eliza said,kneeling in front of him. He sighed.

"I have something to give you. Come with me."he said,walking away. He was walking towards the void that divided the spirit world and the real world.

"Sensei..."Eliza said,cautiously.

"I see you are not yet ready to enter the spirit world. This was a test and you..."Typhoon started.

"Failed."Eliza said,sinking to her knees. She covered her face. She was struggling to hold back tears. She didn't like to fail.

"This childish fear of the spirit world must stop if you wish to advance. Now,take this. It will guild you. Farewell,Eliza."Typhoon said,fading into the mist. Eliza looked in her hand. It was his Necklace of Elements.

**End of Eliza's Dream**

Eliza was up before dawn. She crept downstairs,trying not to wake her sister and occupants of the Fairy Hills. She packed a small bag with food and change of clothes. She tied the Necklace of Elements around her neck and left Fairy Hills.

"Eliza!"Erza said,running to her sister.

"Neesan."Eliza said,turning around. Erza skidded to a halt.

"Take this."she said,handing Eliza a small dagger.

"I'll only be gone for a couple days. It's a simple job."Eliza objected.

"This dagger is special. It's a Sly Opener's throwing knife. It knows your target and gives you an instant kill."Erza said,hugging her little sister.

"Neesan,I got to go."Eliza whispered.

"I know. Good luck. Don't die."Erza said,punching her shoulder.

Eliza hugged her one more time then went running down the path.

"When will she find out that you put a tracking device on the dagger?"Mirajane asked,standing by Erza.

"Hopefully,never. But,knowing Eliza,she'll figure it out eventually."


	4. Chapter 4

"She left? But,she just got here!"Lucy exclaimed when Erza didn't return with her sister.

"Lucy,Eliza knows what she has to do to in order to live. To rent a room at Fairy Hills,you need Jewels. So,she needs Jewels to live at Fairy Hills. She's gone to earn some so she can live there. It's as simiple as that."Erza explained.

"But,aren't you worried about her?You told us earlier that she was mediocre and needs improvement. What if she doesn't complete the job and it looks bad on Fairy Tail?"Natsu protested quietly.

Erza chuckled. "Eliza can handle herself."she stated bluntly.

**With Eliza (her POV)**

Acalypha Town is a day walks away. But,I was there by five PM. My excitement and determination pushed me to run all the way to the town. It was small and very quiet. I walked to the local magic store.

"Hello. Welcome to my shop. Can I help you with anything?"the old man at the counter asked.

"Hi. I'm Eliza and I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm here about your request."I explained,getting out paper and a pen.

"Ah. Yes. That was fast. It's only been on the board for a day. I'm Elwood,the owner of this shop."he replied,shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you. If you don't mind,I would like to ask you a few questions about your request."I asked.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Thaddeus! Twanda! Bring a table and chairs for me and my guest!"he called towards the back.

"Oh no sir. That's not necessary."I protested. I didn't want to be a burden to him and his family.

"Nonsense. It's time for supper and no guest of mine will go hungry."he disagreed. A little boy about the age of seven came in with two chairs. I assumed this was Thaddeus. Behind him,a small girl about nine brought the table. She must be Twanda."Food. Food."Elwood said,clapping his hands. Twanda left to fetch supper. Thaddeus brought two more chair for both of them.

"I thank you for your hospitality."I said timorously.

"Not a problem. Now,you had some questions for me?"he replied,pouring Thaddeus some tea.

"Ah yes. Now,was the Shooting Talisman storefront property or a personal item?"I asked,taking notes.

"The Shooting Talisman has been in my family for generations. Only 5 remain in the world. It's very dear to my heart."he answered. I nodded.

"Alright. Do you have any idea of who could have stole it? A mage? A prankster? A family enemy?"

"Honestly,I believe a mage stole it. I kept the talisman in a safe with various other items. Only mage could get it."

"Why do you say that? A very trained thief could crack the code."

"The safe is buried under the store. Only I know it's exact location."

"Was any of the other items stolen?"

"Surprisingly,no."

"Hmm...I'll check with the local guild tomorrow."

"You can stay at our guest house."

"Thank you."

**With Team Natsu**

"Honestly,I can't accept the fact that Erza let her sister just leave after being her for just a day."Lucy admitted to Gray,Natsu,and Happy. They were having tea at Lucy's house.

"I know. It's a bit hard to accept that Erza would be so cold,even to her sister."Natsu replied.

"I trust Eliza's actions."Gray stated bluntly.

"What? But,she's just a baby!"Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy,if she's anything like Erza,Eliza can handle herself."Gray replied.

"But..."Lucy objected.

"Natsu,do you remember when she was here?"Gray asked him.

"Yeah. She was 8 at the time. Erza had only been in the guild for a year."Natsu said,reminiscing.

"Wait...if you've met her before,why didn't you recognize her earlier?"Lucy asked.

"It's been 7 years Lucy. We don't remember meeting her. She was only here once."Gray explained.

"Still,I think Erza should be a bit more sensitive to the situation her sister has taken on."Lucy concluded.

**With Eliza**

I sat outside in the field behind the guest house. I couldn't sleep so I meditated. I reached out to the Spirit World,probing it with my mind. I had limited access to the unexplored world,but nothing I saw was truly terrible. So,why was I so scared?

"Eliza."a familiar voice said,pulling me from my thoughts.

"I told you to stop stalking me already."I replied,half of me in the Spirit World and the other half in the real world. He lifted my chin and stole a quick kiss.

"I love you."he whispered before departing.

I clenched my fists. My past was digging itself up again. I sighed as a tear rolled down my eyes. I continued to meditate. Baby footsteps walked up to me.

"Miss Eliza."Thaddeus said. I opened my eyes and looked him over. He was in his pajamas and holding various magic items.

"Yes Thaddeus?"I asked.

"Can you train me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Honestly Thaddeus,I'm still an apprentice myself."I replied sternly,wanting to go back to my meditation.

"But...but...I have to continue my familys traditon!My grandfather is to old to teach!Someone has to!And,I want that someone to be you!"he exclaimed,tears rolling down his face. I sighed. What was I supposed to do? I wrapped my arms around the small boy and held him close. He sobbed and sobbed on my shoulder.

"Thaddeus,I'm not...trained enough to train someone else."I stated. He grew tense and seemed to stop breathing."But,I'll contact my sensei and see if he will let me train in my spare time."He gasped and hugged me harder. I pushed him away from me,keeping my hands on his shoulders. I wiped his tears away."But,I have to finish my job first. Understand?"He nodded and hugged me again. I picked him up and carried him to his house."Now,let's get some sleep. You look tired."

**With a random person**

"She was always good with kids."he stated,looking through binoculars. His partner sighed.

"Maybe you should give up. You've been following her for 3 months now. She's not interested."she informed him bluntly. The man shook his head.

"No. I will never give up on Eliza-kun."

**In the morning**

I left the guest house after breakfast. Thaddeus was with me,clutching to my skirt. It seems he's never been to a guild before. I stopped in front of the Love and Lucky. Then,I grabbed Thaddeus' hand.

"Stay close."I stated. He nodded and we walked inside.

Love and Lucky was a merchant guild,so they only have a few permanent mages. I walked up to the front counter. A girl about my age was running the bar.

"Yes?Can I help you?"she asked. She looked extremely nervous.

"Hi. I'm Eliza from Fairy Tail. I'm here about the job request from your local shop owner. He's missing he's Shooting Talisman and I was wondering if I can ask a few questions to the local mages."I explained. The atmosphere in the guild dropped and the girl started sweating. I glanced around. Mages fell silent. Thaddeus gripped my hand harder. I gently squeezed it back. I didn't need him to panic.

"Um...um...sure."she replied,quietly.

"Alright. Let's start with you."I said,pulling out my pen and paper. She gulped and nodded."Where were you two days ago?"

"I was here,running the bar."

"At night?I thought everyone went home and the guild was closed."

"Well...um...I was cleaning."

"But,you just said you were running the bar. Running the bar for who?"That caught her off guard.

"Um...it was for a traveler. He needed to stay at the guild for the night."she replied. I nodded.

"Did he have the Talisman?"She shook her head."Do you have the Talisman?"She shook her head and glanced to the right. I chuckled."You're lying."I informed her. She broke down and starting crying.

"Alright!Alright!I admit it!The guild stole it!We needed it for specific jobs and we stole it from the helpless old man!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!"she practically yelled at me. I chuckled.

"Alright. I would appreciate if you returned it to me. And,maybe,just maybe,I will not report you to the Council."I threatened. Thaddeus smiled.

"Fight me for it!"a mage called out. I sighed and placed Thaddeus on the counter. The mage had brown hair and green eyes and was dressed in mostly green. A earth mage? I didn't know.

"Fine. If it's a fight you want,"I reequipped with two chakrams,"it's a fight you'll get."

The mage nodded and a green magic circle appeared on his hand. A earth mage. Like I predicted. He grunted and a pillar of earth came at me. I flipped over the pillar and ran up his arm. I kicked him in the face and landed behind him. I checked on Thaddeus. He was behind a column.

The mage started to get back up.

"I'll recognize that magic anywhere. Are you Erza Scarlet?"he asked,holding his face.

"No. I'm Eliza Scarlet,her younger sister."I explained. The guild gasped and I chuckled. The mage grunted and sent a pillar from under me. I pulled out my headband and slid down the pole. I flipped around and kicked him in the stomach. He staggered back a few feet. If Erza had kicked him,he would be stuck in the wall.

I threw my chakrams at him and he got sliced in two places,one on his right chest and one on his left shoulder. Blood leaked from both wounds.

"Stop it! Stop it! It's on the second floor."the girl from the counter screamed. I nodded and dashed upstairs. The talisman was on a pedestal. I picked it up and walked downstairs. It was shaped like an hourglass and had orange and yellow stripes on it. I flipped it on it's side and the yellow glowed green. A red dot shot through the end. I chuckled. Perfect.

"Now I see why you want this."I said at the bottom."It gives you power,knowing you can never miss a shot while you have this."The mages nodded. I became serious."But,that gives you no reason to steal from the poor shop owner. This has been in his family for generations. You can't take it from him. And,I'm afraid,I'll just have to report this guild to the council."The mages gasped and the girl at the counter cried harder. I nodded and equipped with police tape and throwing daggers. I connected the tape and the daggers and threw them everywhere. Then,I channeled my magic on the tape. It wrapped around the mages and trapped them in a complicated web of police tape."You shall remain here until someone from the council comes to give you a punishment."I took Thaddeus by the hand and we left the Love and Lucky.

"Oh! My talisman!Thank you so much!"Elwood said excitedly.

"Just doing my job. I have contacted the council and they will punish the guild for such a crime."I informed. He nodded. I smiled. My first job,a complete success.

"Oh!Your payment!Right."he remembered,going behind the counter. He pulled out a small stack of Jewels."Here you are."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure doing business with you."I said,smiling. Elwood smiled back.

"And,thank you,for training my grandson."he stated. I gasped and Thaddeus cheered.

"You'll allow me to go grandfather?"Thaddeus asked. Elwood nodded happily. Thaddeus hugged his grandfather,then went to pack.

"I wasn't expecting you to let him go so easily."I told him.

"Well,he is right. I can no longer teach him. I have fallen out of practice and my magic has faded. And,he is fond of you. I can think of no better teacher for my grandson."he replied. I looked at the ground.

"Truth be told,Elwood,I am still a student myself."I stated bluntly. There was a pause of silence."But,I will try my best to teach your granson."

Thaddeus and I left town around noon,after lunch. Elwood gave us his Magic Motorcycle. He had no use for it and he wanted Thaddeus to have it. Thaddeus was sleeping on my back as I rode at a steady pace towards Magnolia. It should only take three hours to reach the town.

"I'm back!"I called out as we entered the guild.

"Welcome home Eliza!"Team Natsu replied. I smiled. I belonged here.


	6. Chapter 6

About 2 weeks later...

I jumped from the window of the burning building,holding two small children in my arms. We were hunting down a pyromaniac. I placed the two children down and tended to their wounds. They gasped and looked above my head. I reequipped with a katana and turned around. The villains henchman came on top of me. I blocked his sword and kicked him off of me. He went slamming into the wall. The two children ran into a neighbor's house as I supervised the burning building. Gray joined me in front of the hotel. Erza,Lucy,and Natsu were still inside.

"Should we go in?"I asked. He shook his head. I sighed and transformed into my Snow Princess armor.

"Snow Storm."I said,as jets of snow came out of my hands and began to put out the fire. Gray watched in awe. He's never seen any of my armor."Want to help?"I asked. He snapped back to his senses and created an Ice Geyser. The fire was dying down.

Erza landed beside us in her Morning Star Armor. She was sweating and panting hard. Natsu and Lucy were still not seen. I glanced at Erza wearily. She didn't say anything. Thaddeus came riding up on the motorcycle.

"Eliza,another fire has been started downtown."he reported,bringing the bike to a stop. I sighed and hopped on the bike.

"I got this one."I told Erza and Gray.

"I'll come with you."Gray said,getting on the bike with me. I nodded and we raced downtown.

The cafe was in flames. I left the bike with Thaddeus and I rushed inside the building,with my Snow Shield up and running. I found the owner and many patrons. I quickly got them out of the cafe and they went to safer locations. But,nowhere was safe. Gray and I worked to put of the fire,when another building was burning two blocks down.

"I can handle this. Go."Gray tells. I nod and go to the building.

It was a magic shop. I ran inside and looked around. The owner was in a protective bubble. I pushed him out of the burning shop.

"Snow Explosion!"I yelled. The fire was quickly put out as snow was coming out of my body. I fell to my knees and started panting. I had used to much energy.

A club hit my head and I fainted.

***Normal POV***

"Eliza!"Gray yelled,coming down on the henchmen with his Ice Hammer. Eliza was out cold. The henchman dodged Gray's hammer. He had green eyes and wavy ivory hair. He wore a stylish blazer,blue jeans,and red tennis shoes. He looked normal,if it wasn't for the crazed look in his eyes and the midnight black cape. The henchman laughed crazily. Gray watched with concern.

"So,your Eliza-kuns teammate?"he asked. Eliza-kun? Gray became confused but nodded. The man laughed crazily again. A lady landed beside him and slapped him. The man snapped back to his senses. They both left. 'How strange.'Gray thought. He picked Eliza up and left the magic shop.

***Eliza's POV***

I woke up back in my room at Fairy Hills. I sighed. I had used to much energy. Erza came in with a bowl of soup.

"Hey neesan."I said.

"Shhh...don't talk. You took a pretty serious hit to the head. Just relax."Erza replied,feeding me to soup. I ate the whole bowl and neesan laid me back down for a nap.

"Do you remember who hit you?"she asked. I shook my head. Erza sighed.

"It was...him,wasn't it?"I asked. She nodded.

"Eliza,if he's becoming a problem,let me handle it for you. I don't want you getting hurt again."Erza offered.

"I'm sorry neesan,but I have to face my own deamons."I informed her.

"But,Eliza,you not..."Erza started.

"Strong enough?"I finished her sentence. Erza seemed to be in shock."Erza,I was not trained to be physically strong like you. I was also not trained under the extremes you were trained in. But,that does not mean I'm strong. I have my strengths and I have my weaknesses. You have eliminated your weaknesses. And,I must do the same. I can not continue to live in your shadow. You won't always be there to protect me,neesan. So,I have to handle my past by myself."

Erza chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You've grown up. And,I've been foolish enough to compare myself to you,when we are different. I apologize,imoto-san. I still see that little girl I left at the farm 4 years ago. Yet,you've grown."Erza admitted. I smiled. She finally understood.

"Sleep. You look tired."she said,forcing me down to the bed.

"Good night,neesan."I said.

"Good night,Eliza."she replied.

***Normal POV***

Erza sat on her bed,deep in thought.

"Eliza,your not strong enough to defeat him."she whispered to herself. She packed her stuff and left Fairy Hills. She stopped at the sidewalk. Eliza would notice if she's gone. One person came to Erzas mind as to distract Eliza.

"What? Your leaving?"Gray asked,as Erza stepped into his home.

"Aye and I need you to distract Eliza."Erza informed him.

"Why?"he questioned.

"I'm...defeating my sisters demons. If I can do that...then...maybe...she can have a brighter future."Erza struggled to tell Gray.

"Erza,Eliza will need to take care of herself. You won't always be there to protect her."Gray tried to talk her out of it. But,Erza's mind was made. Gray sighed. "Alright. I'll babysit her for the day. That's how long it'll take you right?"Erza nodded and took off into the night.

'I will always protect you,Eliza.'she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gray's POV**

"Has any one seen Erza?"was the first thing Eliza asked when she came to the guild in the morning. Everyone shook there head. Eliza sighed and turned to walk out. I stopped her at the door.

"Good morning Eliza." I said.

"Oh. Good morning Gray."she replied.

"The carnival is in town today. We're all going to help out and we were wondering if you would do an acrobatic routine."I suggested,holding up a poster. She looked it over.

"Everyone in Fairy Tail is helping?"she asked. I nodded.

"It's the annual Fairy Tail Carnival. We have local store owner set up booths and we,the mages,give performances to attract attention. Like,me and Natsu are having an ice and fire routine. It quite amazing and great business for Fairy Tail and the store oweners."I explained. Eliza again looked at the poster.

"Alright. I'll do it."she said. I smiled.

"Good. Now,you'll need a costume,a routine about 5 minutes long,and props if you think you need them. And,the carnival starts in about an hour."I said. She nodded and went to go gather some stuff.

"That should keep her busy."I said to myself.

**Erza's POV **

Balsam Village. I knew he would be here. He lived here for crying out loud. This would be his base of operation.

**Eliza's POV  
**

I got my stuff together. I would just have to wing it.


End file.
